1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a manufacturing method for an electronic substrate, a manufacturing method for an electro-optical device, and a manufacturing method for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, as electronic device becomes more compact and requires more sophisticated functions, semiconductor devices with more compact packages, or which can be packaged at higher densities, have been sought.
As one example, technology is known in which poly-silicon is used to incorporate resistances onto semiconductor elements.
For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S58-7848, technology is disclosed to form a resistance using polycrystalline grain boundaries obtained by doping poly-silicon with impurities.
In addition, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-46026, technology is disclosed to form resistance portions in the relocated wiring portion of semiconductor elements by applying and hardening a resistive paste using a thick film formation method.
However, the above-described technologies of the prior art have the following problems.
When using resistances and other passive elements provided on a substrate for impedance control or the like, the resistance values must be managed with high precision.
It is difficult to secure the required precision using the above-described technologies, and there has been the problem in that highly reliable resistance portions cannot be obtained.
Hence in the prior art, often a method has been used of forming an aperture portion corresponding to a passive element in a mask, by using photolithography or another photo-process, as a forming method for the above passive elements and similar with comparatively high precision.
However, because photo-processes require a development process and similar, there is the problem that manufacturing costs are increased.